Pagan Poetry
by gabelost
Summary: Tudo começou quando Sakura aceitou aquela maldita missão. Ela já saído em missão muitas vezes com Kakashi, Naruto e até mesmo Sasuke. Mas depois dessa missão em particular, todas as noites que se seguira a faziam acordar suando e chamando o nome de Kakashi. KakaSaku Oneshot. Para Bruna.


_._

_._

_Minha primeira fanfic Kakashi/Sakura, sejam gentis. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. _

_._

_._

_Para Bruna._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**PAGAN POETRY**

.

.

.

**Parte I - O livro da bruxa.**

.

Tudo começou quando Sakura aceitou aquela maldita missão.

.

Mais uma missão de resgate em alguma vila erma onde ela teria que curar, curar, e curar. Apenas mais uma missão de médica que ela era. Outra vila devastada, tão igual a todas as outras que Sakura visitara. O mesmo rastro de destruição, o mesmo olhar vazio nas pessoas. Nem mesmo as pilhas de cadáveres a impressionavam mais.

.

Por causa dessa rotina exaustiva, a médica se sentia cada vez mais alheia e insensível às pessoas. Todas aquelas emoções avassaladores daqueles que curava não a tocavam mais. Ela aprendeu a erguer um muro ao redor de si quando percebeu que sempre perdia um pedaço de si mesma para cada pessoa que morria em suas mãos. Os mortos não voltam, não importa o quão incrível as técnicas que aprendera com sua mestra. Aprendeu também que os feridos não ficam por muito tempo. Mas ela estava ficava pra trás. Esquecida. Sozinha.

.

Andando pelo terreno acidentado do lugar, viu uma casa velha desmontando-se sobre o terreno enlameado. Não querendo deixar seu trabalho incompleto, resolveu verificar este ultimo lugar, mesmo que sua consciência lhe gritasse para não entrar. Sakura já tinha visto muitas pessoas morrerem. Morte de todas as maneiras, das mais dolorosas e até as mais curiosas. E mesmo assim em seu intimo sabia que deveria simplesmente ter deixado aquela casa pra trás.

.

Quando entrou, a pena tomou conta de sua consciência como um lago congelado que derrete no verão. Num canto sujo do que poderia ser chamado de sala estava uma senhora igualmente suja. Ferida. Abandonada. Pedinte.

.

Ao irradiar seu chakra verde pelo corpo sofrido logo compreendeu que não havia nada a ser feito. Ou havia, e Sakura se chutou mentalmente por ser uma fraca piedosa. Ela não podia usar chakra como anestésico, não nesta missão. Era uma tática básica. Lembrou-se das várias vezes em que gastou toda sua energia sem qualquer estratégia e Tsunade a punia severamente.

.

De repente, a velha agarrou seu pulso com força fazendo a médica duvidar de seu diagnostico inicial. As unhas grandes e sujas machucaram a pele branca e sensível de seu braço. Num ultimo lampejo de vida, a idosa lhe entregou um livro velho, a capa era de couro e igualmente vincada como a pele da dona. "Por favor", a velha disse em seu ultimo suspiro enfiando o livro entre as mãos da kunoichi.

.

Sakura pegou o livro acenando afirmativamente, pois sabia que esse era um comportamento comum entre aqueles que estavam prestes a morrer. O ultimo desejo, o ultimo recado na tentativa final de se agarrar ao fio de vida. A velha finalmente soltou seu ultimo suspiro largando seu braço, mas a garota de cabelo rosa já não se importava tanto com a morte.

.

Como se a casa fizesse parte do corpo morto, blocos gigantes de madeira compensada começaram a se desfazer de uma maneira anormal e assustadora, derretendo ao invés de desmoronar. Mas ainda assim, Sakura não se preocupou em compreender.

.

Antes de deixar aquele inferno para trás, Sakura se virou para dar uma ultima olhada na casa semi derretida e pensou ter visto a tal velha rindo para ela e desaparecendo numa espiral de fumaça preta. _Oh, agora estou tendo alucinações. Que ótimo._

_._

Com o livro já em sua mochila, partiu com sua equipe de volta para Konoha. Espere. Não. Não mais uma equipe. Um rapaz da família Inuzuka tinha morrido naquela vila maldita. A médica ficou triste, é claro, mas algo similar a culpa martelava em sua consciência lhe dizendo não estava tão pesarosa quanto moralmente deveria. É claro que quando contasse a Kiba o ocorrido, ninguém notaria sua estranha apatia. Imaginou que talvez tanta cura a estivesse matando por dentro. _Uma concha vazia e cor de rosa_. Porém, tudo era controle de danos para uma ninja médica e os dramas de uma pessoa normal não tinha espaço em sua vida.

.

Enquanto pulava de galho em galho de volta a sua vila, agradeceu a Tsunade por enviar apenas Kakashi com ela porque, ultimamente, ela não estava disposta para os melodramas do Naruto, ou para as piadas sem graça de Sai e muito menos para equanimidade fingida de Sasuke.

.

Alias ultimamente a médica-nin não tinha mais paciência alguma para Uchiha Sasuke. Ele voltou para a vila com o mesmo ar arrogante de sempre, como se estivesse fazendo um favor ao voltar. E desde então ela não soube dizer em que momento foi que deixou de suspirar (tanto) por ele.

.

Suas pernas reclamaram a fazendo retornar para a realidade: a floresta em sua frente. Não se lembrava de ser tão longe. Quando finalmente pararam para descansar, a noite já alta no céu e a temperatura caindo cada vez mais.

.

Quando terminou a pequena fogueira que ia esquenta-los à noite, Kakashi já tinha montado a barraca onde dormiriam. Sakura já tinha dormido muitas vezes com Kakashi, Naruto e até mesmo Sasuke. É claro que com Sasuke, o peso emocional de seu passado e do seu orgulho faziam das noites as mais longas já imaginadas. A saída, sempre, era ignorar sua existência, assim como ele fazia tão bem, e se dedicar ao trabalho.

.

– O que é isso na sua mão? – Kakashi perguntou curioso. A médica explicou o que aconteceu enquanto passava, divertida, o livro de uma mão para outra, sentindo o a textura do couro da capa.

.

– Não parece uma armadilha. – Sakura disse rindo, não tinha detectado nenhuma leitura de chakra, aparentemente era apenas um livro velho. Mas seu riso era apenas um disfarce para a lembrança da velha esquisita – Aparentemente são apenas poemas.

.

Sakura começou a ler o conteúdo do livro em voz alta, e a ideia de ler poemas em frente a uma fogueira lhe pareceu ridiculamente antiquada. Na verdade ela começou a ler muito mais com a intenção de irritar Kakashi do que seu gosto por este tipo de obra. Ela achava aquilo muito... _Idiota_. Mas o fato de tirar a pedra de gelo Hatake do sério era sem dúvida, o melhor passatempo da noite.

.

A kunoichi pigarrou a fim de dar ênfase na situação cômica e empinou o corpo fazendo pose.

.

– "Boca vermelha, sedenta de beijos ardentes, divina centelha, além da alma sombria, tormento vivido, na loucura dessa noite fria" Ai que ridículo. – Ela largou o livro em um baque no chão apenas para ver a cara entediada do ninja na sua frente.

.

Porém assim que seus olhos se encontraram, algo estranho aconteceu. Era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por eles. Os olhares chocados não mentiam. Os dois tinham sentindo a mesma coisa.

.

De todas as vezes que se olharam, se tocaram, conversaram e treinaram e muitas outras coisas que fizeram juntos, algo como isso nunca tinha acontecido. Kakashi era um professor e Sakura sua aluna. Simples assim. Até agora.

.

O bom humor arrefeceu dando lugar ao incomodo silencio que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar e procuraram rapidamente desculpas para desviar o olhar e sair daquela situação.

.

– Vou dormir – Sakura quebrou o silencio inconveniente. Qualquer coisa que tenha sido "aquilo" passaria, segundo ela, depois de uma noite de sono. E assim ela se enfiou as pressas na barraca montada enquanto Kakashi fazia a primeira guarda.

.

* * *

.

**Parte II - A letra S.**

.

Sono.

.

Sono é uma coisa boa. É claro que uma ninja precisa se manter vigilante e todas essas lições que os genins aprendem na academia, mas o sono é inevitavelmente uma coisa legal. Saudável. Natural. Você dorme quando esta cansada e não tem segredo. Mas não tão simples para Sakura. Não na noite em que leu o maldito poema e a partir daí todas as noites que se seguiram. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer naquela noite em que acamparam a caminho de Konoha foi se revirar dentro da pequena barraca enquanto via o contorno da sombra de Kakashi através do tecido impermeável.

.

As palavras do poema que ela achava tão ridículo iam e vinha em sua cabeça, trazendo consigo sensações e imagens que ela nunca experimentou. Sakura tinha certeza de que os flashes que lhe tiravam o sono todas as noites e a faziam acordar suando não eram lembranças porque, _POR KAMI! _, ela nunca fez, nem muito menos ousou em pensar em sexo... Com Kakashi.

.

.

Sexo.

.

Oh sim, Sakura sabia o que era sexo. Biologicamente. É claro que uma médica sabe as funções do corpo humano e que uma delas é a reprodução. Ela também sabia como funcionavam as interações sociais ligadas ao sexo, como paqueras, flertes, beijos, encontros, namoros. Porém para a moça de cabelo rosa, aquilo era um tabu. A história dela com Sasuke tinha sido frustrante e traumatizante emocionalmente. Ela não pensava em relacionamentos e logicamente, sexo estava completamente fora de seus planos.

.

O problema era que seu corpo não seguia seus planos. É obvio que Sakura sentia falta de carinho, de ter alguém (normal) que a amasse. Ela já tinha experimentado orgasmo algumas vezes sozinha em sua casa e ninguém podia condena-la por isso. Se ela era virgem? Sim. Mas isso não significava que ela era totalmente inexperiente com homens. Ou assim ela achava.

.

.

Shikamaru.

.

Sakura não sabia se que o que teve com Shikamaru foi de fato um romance. Eles saíram algumas vezes antes de Sasuke voltar para Konoha e esse período da vida foi quase cor de rosa. A médica estava tentando levar uma vida normal, muito mais pela tagarelice da mãe do que por ela mesma. O encontro com o colega de Ino aconteceu por acaso, quando os dois estavam razoavelmente bêbados depois de sair com Lee.

.

Shikamaru tinha um desejo genuíno por Sakura, a tratava com carinho e certo respeito apesar de seu crescente tesão pela médica. Sakura por sua vez, falava pra si mesma que aquilo apenas era um joguinho de sedução, sempre fugindo das milhões de mãos e beijos quentes sempre no ultimo momento sem saber exatamente o que porque de sua hesitação. Num desses encontros, na casa dele, Sakura tentou se permitir a experiência que qualquer garota de Konoha já deveria ter experimentado.

.

Eles estavam deitados na cama, seminus, num amasso interminável que Sakura gostava tanto de prolongar (e depois, é claro, fugir). Shikamaru enfiava sua mão macia cada vez mais fundo entre suas pernas, fazendo com que a calcinha dela ficasse cada vez mais esgarçada. Ela começava a ver estrelas enquanto ele esfregava, beliscava e acariciava seu clitóris. Ele beijava seu pescoço avidamente descendo até seus seios pequenos e redondos apertando-os até marcar levemente a pele branca. A garota de cabelo rosa viu estrelas e cometas tão espetaculares no êxtase da masturbação recebida que ao invés de apenas gemer palavras desconexas, ela sussurra um nítido e aveludado _"Mais forte Sasuke-kun"_ no ouvido de Shikamaru.

.

.

Sasuke.

.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num dia nossa kunoichi estava na cama de Shikamaru tentando miserável e pecaminosamente esquecer Sasuke para no outro dia estar montada em cima do Uchiha.

.

No Hospital.

.

Lavada com o sangue dele.

.

Sakura nunca quis saber como Naruto trouxe Sasuke de volta. Não importava. Mas o estado crítico em que ele chegou à vila fez com que nada mais importasse para a médica do que salvá-lo. Ela entrou no modo médico-automático-insuportável e por meses tudo era Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Sakura estava tão consumida com a recuperação do nuke-nin que chegou a se sentir culpada por seu breve afair com Shikamaru, como se a saúde dele pudesse, realmente, oscilar com a fraqueza do amor que jurou ser eterno. E claro, a chegada dramática do Uchiha colocou um fim em qualquer coisa que Shikamaru pudesse querer com Sakura.

.

Assim que Sasuke se recuperou, Sakura pensou que finalmente ele a reconheceria, que ele finalmente retribuiria seu amor juvenil. Mas assim que pode ficar de pé, o ultimo integrante do clã Uchiha se tornou ainda mais frio e distante, matando qualquer esperança da nossa heroína.

.

E a partir desse dia, Sakura passou a se importar cada vez menos com as pessoas.

.

* * *

.

**Parte III - A missão.**

.

Dias depois de voltar para Konoha de sua missão com Kakashi, Sakura ainda não conseguia dormir direito. Todas as noites eram a mesma rotina: a médica voltava de sua extenuante rotina no hospital, deitava em sua cama com a esperança de que seu cansaço vencesse seus sonhos eróticos malucos para horas depois acordar transpirando e ofegante chamando por seu sensei.

.

A privação de sono não era o único problema. Ela lembrava claramente dos sonhos que tinha e o embaraço era tamanho que ela mal conseguia olhar para o ninja de cabelos prateados sem ruborizar violentamente. Mas, estranhamente, Kakashi tem evitado ela muito mais do que o comum para a sua costumeira ausência, tornando a vida de Sakura um pouco mais suave.

.

Mesmo assim, a situação se tornou preocupante quando Sakura passou a recusar missões que envolviam Kakashi e vice versa. Até mesmo o alienado Naruto percebeu que havia algo errado com os dois.

.

Para Tsunade era uma situação intolerável e por mais que seu afeto maternal por Sakura gritasse por seus poros, ela como Hokage não podia deixar que problemas de relacionamento afetassem as missões e, consequentemente, a vila.

.

– Mas shishou realmente não há outra pessoa? Por favor, por favor, por favor! – Sakura implorava inutilmente em frente à Hokage.

.

– Sem discussão Sakura. Você sairá em missão de espionagem com Kakashi para Vila do Som. As habilidades de ambos são importantes e eu não posso colocar em risco o tratado de amizade que acabei de assinar com a Mizukage. Seja lá o que for que você tem com o Hatake nunca estará acima de Konoha. Sinto muito. – Tsunade foi enérgica e seus argumentos foram incontestáveis, mas no fundo sua intenção era acertar essa indisposição entre os dois. Afinal já lhe bastavam os problemas que Naruto estava causando por causa do comportamento arredio de Sasuke.

.

Vencida, Sakura pegou o envelope que continha as informações sobre a missão e marchou zangada para sua casa. Ao abrir o envelope e examinar as instruções, a kunoichi achou que ser uma nuke-nin e largar sua vila pra trás era bem mais fácil que isso.

.

Sakura arrumava sua mochila com a força de alguém que estava arando o chão seco para colheita. Seus pensamentos fervilhavam tanto que não percebeu que seu companheiro de missão estava empoleirado no batente de sua janela.

.

– Yo Sakura-san! – Kakashi estava com sua postura blasé de sempre, mas ainda não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos da sua aluna.

.

O que Sakura não sabia era que, assim como ela, seu professor não tinha mais noites tranquilas desde a leitura do tal poema. Sua "cruz" era um pouco mais pesada do que a dela porque ele se atormentava com o fato de ter tais sonhos luxuriosos com alguém muito mais nova e que ainda por cima era sua aluna. Apesar de acordar todas as noites transpirando, com o pênis dolorosamente ereto e sussurrando o nome de Sakura, para ele, aquilo era imoral. Um lindo tabu de cabelo rosa.

.

– Kakashi-sensei – Sakura cumprimentou tímida – Sobre a nossa missão... Er, teremos que nos disfarçar como um casal para investigar essas mortes por envenenamento.

.

– Férias pagas nas termas da Vila do Som, eu não poderia querer mais nada.

.

– Tudo é brincadeira pra você? – a kunoichi se exasperou com a indiferença de seu sensei, mas seu humor estava severamente abalado com o fato de que teria de passar um tempo dividindo um quarto e uma cama com o homem que lhe tirava o sono. Seria muito constrangedor acordar de seus sonhos sacanas e dar de cara com o personagem principal do seu lado. E devido às milhares de outras missões que tinha feito com Kakashi, Sakura sabia o quanto o sono dele era leve. _Oh merda._

_._

– É só uma missão Sakura – Kakashi queria acreditar que sim.

.

– Sim, apenas uma missão – Sakura tinha certeza de ia ser a mais longa de todas.

.

* * *

.

**Parte VI – Lua de Mel**

**.**

Nossos heróis chegaram à Vila do Som depois de uma longa e silenciosa viagem. Apesar do desconforto de estarem tão próximos, eles tinham um acordo não verbalizado mas bem definido e, assim, não pararam sequer uma vez para descansar no caminho.

.

Consequentemente agora, ao chegar no hotel, todo o incomodo, vergonha ou qualquer constrangimento que ambos sentiam seria facilmente ignorado e trocado por uma cama onde pudessem descansar. Principalmente Sakura que estava em henge no jutsu desde a fronteira. Ser a única garota do mundo com cabelo naturalmente rosa não era uma vantagem tática nessas horas.

.

– Por favor, reserva em nome de Soujirou***** e Tora***** Nomura – Kakashi se apoiou no balcão do hotel mantendo uma pose respeitável enquanto Sakura rolava os olhos.

.

– Aqui estão as chaves senhor. Esperamos que desfrute de sua Lua de Mel.

.

–"Tora Nomura"? Não tinha um nome melhor? Você é muito esperto mesmo "Soujirou" se pensa que vou fingir que estou em Lua de Mel com você! – Sakura estava espumando de raiva ao fazer aspas no ar para o nome fictício de Kakashi, cuspindo as palavras assim que a porta do quarto foi fechada. Discrição era essencial para esta missão e ela sabia que ao informar que estavam em Lua de Mel, eles teriam a atenção redobrada de todos os funcionários do hotel. E ela com certeza não precisava de toda essa atenção.

.

– Você fica linda quando está brava, tigresa.

.

– Eu vou matar você! – Sakura explodiu. Aquela situação toda fez seu temperamento entrar em ebulição.

.

Foi fácil e até engraçado para Kakashi se esquivar de Sakura da primeira vez. Mas assim que a kuinoichi furiosa bateu com as costas na parede oposta, ela sacou uma kunai sabe-se lá de onde, e partiu ofensiva para cima de seu sensei. Não era mais a fúria de gatinha, a médica tinha realmente saído de si.

.

A pequena luta deles tinha quebrado vários móveis do quarto e eles faziam tanto barulho, que as pessoas que passavam pelo corredor no momento, amaldiçoavam e recriminavam inconformadas a suposta obscenidade dentro do aposento.

.

Antes que alguem se machucasse e principalmente antes que o disfarce deles fosse por agua abaixo, Kakashi imobilizou Sakura jogando-a em cima da cama, prendendo seus braços e pernas com os seus próprios.

.

– Calma Sakura, calma – Kakashi pediu gentilmente. Sakura estava muito ofegante e cada vez que respirava, seus seios encostavam no peito definido dele. Automaticamente, o ninja de cabelo prateados encostou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela em desistência, aspirando seu perfume doce.

.

As barreiras de Kakashi estavam prestes a cair. Toda a luxuria que ele tinha reprimido nas ultimas semanas estava perigosamente no limite com o corpo de Sakura tão junto ao seu. Tudo ficou ainda mais difícil quando ele olhou nos lindos olhos verdes e viu que ela estava tão no limite quanto ele.

.

– Kakashi, eu... – Sakura não conseguia mais formar frases, se esquecendo do sufixo honorifico. Seu corpo estava traindo-a, querendo ficar mais e mais perto do homem que protagonizou seus sonhos por semanas.

.

Quando tudo o que você viveu foram apenas ondas e mais ondas de dor, trabalho e lágrimas. Quando a morte faz parte da sua vida, não há como não morrer um pouco a cada dia. Quando todos os seus sonhos foram frustrados e você, para sobreviver a si mesmo, encontra subterfúgios e vontades alternativas apenas para mascarar a crescente decepção que você tem da vida. Pessoas assim até vivem por algum tempo mas elas nunca são felizes. Elas nunca experimentaram a alegria e satisfação de desejar algo e conseguir. Somente Sakura sabe o quanto essa frustração deixou sua alma vazia e o quanto ela amargamente se acostumou com essa sensação.

.

Então, quanto algo tão vivo e forte como esse desejo , de repente, entra em sua vida de uma forma tão inusitada e pecaminosa, tudo o que Sakura pôde fazer foi fugir. Fugir porque no fundo há sempre o medo de frustrar mais um sonho, e de quebrar de vez.

.

Mas, dessa vez, a médica dedicada não teve como fugir. No final, as palavras hipoteticamente mágicas do poema a impeliram para o furacão que é a vida. Ao se lembrar do sorriso debochado da velha que lhe deu o livro, antes de desaparecer em uma fumaça suspeita, Sakura também sorriu internamente em concordância, porque afinal, não havia como fugir da vida.

.

E assim, a mulher de cabelos únicos e excêntricos deixou que seu instinto tomasse conta, deixando para trás toda uma vida de privações. De uma garota amuada, ela tinha acabado de se transformar em uma mulher livre.

.

Kakashi foi tomado pelo mesmo sentimento de Sakura. Ele tinha apenas sobrevivido a uma vida dura, cheia de intempéries. Ao mergulhar nos olhos verde claros daquela mulher, percebeu quão insignificantes eram os tabus que ele mesmo e a sociedade lhe impuseram.

.

"_Quão tolo eu fui de perder tanto tempo" _Kakashi concluiu um segundo antes de tomar os lábios da mulher que lhe tirou o sono.

.

* * *

.

**Parte V - Pelos olhos de Hatake Kakashi**

.

Eu sou um shinobi de Konoha.

.

Eu sou o professor dos extraordinários Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura (e que eles nunca saibam que eu os acho extraordinários). Eu sou o filho saudoso de Hatake Sakumo e sou discípulo orgulhoso de Namikaze Minato.

.

Mas a coisa mais importante que você precisa saber sobre mim é que eu nunca amei Rin como deveria e isso quase acabou com o mundo que eu conheço.

.

Durante a essa guerra - que eu causei - eu vi o Naruto quase perder a Hinata e com ela, com certeza ele perderia o pouco de bom senso que tinha. Eu vi a Sakura trazer o Sasuke dos mortos apenas para ser rejeitada de novo. E por isso (acho que é motivo o suficiente) eu reafirmo meu compromisso de nunca me apaixonar por ninguém.

.

Assim sendo, quando saí em mais uma missão com Sakura, eu nunca ia imaginar que passaria a ter sonhos eróticos com ela. Não que Sakura não fosse bonita, e ela é linda, ou que eu estivesse na seca (eu conhecia os melhores puteiros do país do Fogo).

.

Na verdade eu tinha pena, muita pena do cara que se apaixonasse por ela porque, ele estaria condenado a aguentar, e por sorte talvez sobreviver, aos dois ninjas mais malucos de Konoha.

.

Eu sabia também que Sasuke não amava Sakura com todas as letras e pesos que a palavra carrega, mas isso não significava que ele não gostasse dela. O problema todo era que Sasuke tinha usado toda a força de vontade que tinha para engolir seu enorme orgulho e voltar para a Vila depois da guerra. Conhecendo Sasuke como conhecemos, foi fácil deduzir – exceto para uma moça de cabelo rosa – que não tinha "sobrado" força, ou qualquer outra disposição para admitir que ele tinha errado, e muito, ao deixar a chorosa Sakura no banco da vila, a longos 5 anos atrás. A rejeição fez Sakura perder aquele brilho nos olhos que ela tinha e toda a esperança de ver seu sonho juvenil realizado. Mas ela seguiu a vida assim como eu.

.

E eu me lembrava de cada maldita palavra daquele poema porque eu sonhava com isso todas a noites desde então. A cada noite os sonhos se tornavam mais nítidos e eu estava acordando de pau duro todas as noites. Sinceramente eu não sei o que era pior, acordar cheio de tesão todo o dia e nenhuma puta fazer você esquecer dela, ou, ela ser não só dez anos mais nova que você, como ainda ser sua aluna, discípula de uma Hokage com força monstruosa, melhor amiga de um jinchuurikki ou ter um romance mal resolvido com o último Uchiha vivo.

.

Sakura era intocável na vida real. Nos meus sonhos ela era uma deusa pagã do amor e do sexo.

.

Ficar perto dela era insuportável porque eu mal conseguia disfarçar a vontade que eu tinha de tocá-la, mas ficar longe dela tornava cada dia mais desgraçadamente chato. Eu não sei que jutsu, macumba ou mágica tinha naquele poema, mas ele com certeza foi feito para tirar minha sanidade.

.

Sanidade. A minha com certeza estava sendo testada quando Tsunade nos enviou em uma missão disfarçados como casal para investigar algumas mortes na Vila do Som. A Hokage obviamente tinha outras intenções - maliciosas - ao nos enviar para esta missão, primeiro porque eu sabia que não era tão importante para mandar dois jounnins de alto nível (e que tinham acabado de voltar de uma longa missão de 3 meses), apenas para investigar mortes de civis; segundo por ela traiu sua fachada de governante séria quando disse _"Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada com você e Sakura mas os assuntos de Konoha estão acima dos seus problemas pessoais"_. A quem ela pensa que engana? Só a Sakura mesmo pra acreditar na seriedade de sua mestre. Mas eu, mesmo sabendo que isso era obra daquela maliciosa, aceitei sem questionar a missão que poderia ser o meu fim.

.

Já que seria meu fim quando descobrissem que eu tentei seduzir minha aluna, eu ia aproveitar cada segundo desse inferno cor de rosa. Eu sei, eu sei. Soujirou e Tora foi um ideia de gênio que só o Jiraya poderia apreciar. Eu sabia que o temperamento da Sakura, que já estava no limite, ia estourar como uma bexiga de água com qualquer brincadeirinha.

.

O que eu não esperava era que ela fosse levar tão a sério essa história de "Lua de Mel". Sacar uma kunai pra mim foi cúmulo da impertinencia e agora quem estava a ponto de explodir era eu.

.

Quando eu imobilizei ela em cima da cama, com os nossos corpos tão perigosamente próximos, eu sabia que eu deveria ter deixado ela me matar.

.

O cheiro dela, a pele macia dela, a curva de seu delicado pescoço ao alcance da minha boca quase me levaram a perdição. Em um segundo minha vida se passou pelos meus olhos, mas não como quando estamos próximos a morte e assistimos nosso passado. Eu estava vendo o futuro, o meu futuro, vivo, colorido e com muitas mechas de cabelo rosa fazendo com que todo o sofrimento que eu passei, que ela passou, fossem apenas um prelúdio para nossa felicidade. Ali, mergulhado naqueles olhos verdes eu me descobri feliz e ironicamente apaixonado, apenas lamentando o tempo eu perdi até agora.

.

Eu completei o espaço que havia entre nós tomei os lábios dela. Eles eram minha propriedade agora. Nossas línguas encontraram naturalmente o encaixe perfeito entre o sabor e o respirar.

.

O tilintar da kunai caindo no chão foi sinal para o que estava marcado para acontecer. Eu não me lembro com exatidão como nossas roupas desapareceram, se foram rasgadas ou desabotoadas e isso pouco importa.

.

Eu fiz questão de beijar cada centímetro dela, eu queria decorar cada concavo, cada curva daquela mulher. Seus gemidos aveludados eram como música quando eu enterrei minha boca no meio das pernas dela e bebi e beijei e lambi tudo que havia ali.

.

Do meu ponto de vista, seu corpo perfeito arqueando por minha causa era a coisa mais perfeita que haviam criado no mundo.

.

Eu tive orgulho, pela primeira vez, de ser um homem experiente nesses assuntos porque eu queria dar todo o prazer que ela pudesse ter e quem sabe assim ela não largaria nunca mais de mim. Mas para meu deleite e comoção, ela era muito melhor do que eu.

.

Ela era virgem e sua pureza mexia com meus desejos mais profanos. Mas ela não teve nenhuma inibição pueril, sendo guiada apenas pelo natural desejo. Ela usou um ínfimo se sua força bruta para inverter nossas posições e sorriu quando ouviu os estalos do piso de madeira quase cedendo ao seu movimento.

.

Ter aquela mulher que era quase uma divindade montada em cima do meu membro ereto foi o inicio da minha perdição. Seu corpo, seus seios, sua boca, seu cabelo eram tão absolutos no meu que o brilho suave de suor nela era a moldura perfeita de um pintura contemporânea.

.

Quando eu e ela chegamos ao nosso êxtase, tudo que queríamos era ficar agarrados por um tempo absurdamente infinito. Não havia mais missão, nem vila, nem Sasuke, nem tabus. Tudo se resumia em Sakura.

.

Depois dessa tarde libertadora, decidimos aproveitar ao máximo aquela missão profeticamente arranjada e demoramos um mês para voltar, sendo que Sakura descobriu em apenas 2 dias que as mortes tinham sido causadas por uma bactéria nos tanques de abastecimento do país. Levou apenas 2 horas para ela sintetizar um antibiótico e distribuir para toda a população.

.

O resto dos dias foram os mais felizes de minha vida. Eu nem sequer sabia que uma felicidade assim pudesse realmente existir. Foi fácil manter a fachada de recém casados porque em meu coração era o que éramos. Ela era minha e eu era dela.

.

Nós nunca pensamos em voltar na outra vila e procurar a velha que deu o livro pra Sakura mas nos temos ele guardado como uma lembrança de nosso compromisso. Sim, nos tínhamos um compromisso e agora o único problema era contar pra todo mundo.

.

Isso sim seria um grande, grande problema.

.

Quando chegamos a Konoha, ela lançou aquele olhar de sagacidade e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus. Nos entraríamos juntos.

.

Eu estava perdido e para ter ela comigo, eu nunca mais queria me encontrar.

.

.

**Fim.**

.

.

* * *

_***Segundo minhas pesquisas, Soujirou significa "menino esperto" e Tora significa "tigresa". Porém todas as fontes pareciam ter copiado e colado a mesma lista de algum lugar. Então se eu estiver errada, por favor me corrijam.**_

* * *

Minha inspiração para esta fanfic veio dessa música da Bjork. O estilo dela é muito alternativo e a maioria não gosta. Mas eu, lógico, adoro o trabalho dela. Enfim, cá esta a tradução da letra:

.

"_**Pagan Poetry **_

_Pedalando entre as correntes escuras_

_Eu encontro uma cópia fiel_

_Uma cópia azul de prazer em mim_

_Ele oferece um aperto de mão torto_

_Formando um padrão ainda a ser descoberto_

_Sinais de código morse _

_Pulsam e me acordam da hibernação _

_Na superfície, simplicidade_

_Mas a cova mais escura em mim_

_É poesia pagã"_

.

* * *

O poema que a Sakura recita na história existe! Tive que pesquisar sobre poesia pagã e apesar de eu não gostar de poemas, achei este que se chama _**Sombras da Lua**_, e combinava muito com a história que eu tinha em mente, mas no site de onde tirei não tinha autor. Segue a poesia completa:

"**S**_**ombras da Lua**_

_Boca vermelha,_

_Sedenta de beijos ardentes_

_Divina centelha_

_Além da alma sombria,_

_Tormento vivido_

_Na loucura dessa noite fria_

_O branco pálido da morte,_

_Grita alto pelas sombras da Lua_

_E rompe no peito mais forte_

_Pelos séculos perdidos,_

_A fúria guardada_

_De momentos revividos."_

_._

* * *

**Eu sei que vocês, assim como eu, gostam de mais cenas e mais detalhes sobre a experiência sexual, mas isso foi o que pude escrever, dentro daquilo que achei certo, para esses personagens. Espero que pelo menos, eu tenha divertido vocês e principalmente a homenageada, dona Bruna.**

**Beijos da Gabes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
